yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 148
The Creator Returns, known as The invitation from Pegasus in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and forty-eighth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! second series anime. The Invitation * Yugi and friends get a videotape from Maximillion Pegasus (in the dub, the package states it's explicitly from Pegasus while in the original, it just says it's from Industrial Illusions). They initially fear that he may snatch their souls, like he did with Solomon Muto at the beginning of the series, but this time it's a regular video recording. In it, Pegasus says that he has found the reasons behind the recent monster attacks and pleads of Yugi to go to the USA in a private jet. Through a wire bug, Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood learn the fact and decide to follow them no matter what. There is a reference to the WWE Wrestler "The Rock", when Joey says "Can you smell what I'm cooking." Change of plans * The mysterious commander of the 3 Swordsmen is reflecting upon the events of the last night. He claims that he won't allow the Nameless Pharaoh to interfere. He calls upon Rafael, who announces that he will steal Yami's "soul". The man rectifies and claims that it won't suffice: they need more "souls" from "strong Duelists." ** Valon and the other man come in, requesting to go after either Joey or Kaiba. The unidentified young man asks Valon if he's doing it "for the sake of that woman?". Valon, angry, shoots back "That's not your competency! Besides! Why are ya so obsessed with Kaiba?". To which the man merely replies: "that also ain't you competency". Rafael orders of them to stop: they are in front of "Dartz - sama" and they cannot quarrel like this. Valon, angered, cuts the discussion off. *** The commander, known as Dartz, announces that Yami is heading over to Pegasus to meet with him, surprising Rafael. He then claims that he's arranged things over there and that they should head there. **** Pegasus, sitting alone inside of his Industrial Illusions HQ office, wishes for "Yugi - boy" to get here quickly. He suddenly spots someone coming in from the window behind him and seems to recognize the person: "You are... No~!". Travelling Overseas * Weevil and Rex smuggle themselves onto the plane in a big bag to camouflage along the cargo. * The trip is uneventful, but tension fills the air: Pegasus looked afraid of something. Things look ugly. Extortion * At KaibaCorp, Seto Kaiba is rather in a foul mood: the cause of the incidents hasn't been established yet and there's no response from Industrial Illusions. He tells Roland to keep trying and grumbles under his breath; this had to happen in such a crucial moment for the "Worldwide Kaiba Land Plan". ** Mokuba runs in and warns Kaiba about somebody buying KaibaCorp stocks at a fast rate. Kaiba checks with his PC: an unknown party has acquired a big deal of stocks. He's shocked at who could it be and why they didn't notice until now. *** Immediately after that, Pegasus calls Kaiba. :Pegasus: "Hi~! Kaiba - boy!" :Kaiba: "Pegasus!" :Pegasus: "Did you get my message?" * Kaiba looks at the monitor. :Kaiba: "This is the work of you lowlife, then!?" :Pegasus: "Indeed! It's way of sending you my greetings. As I'd imagined, you've noticed it." :Kaiba: "You lowlife...! You're still aiming to take over MY Kaiba Corporation!?" :Pegasus: "OH! Please don't say something so scary! That was l'il demonstration." :Kaiba: "Did you say demonstration!?" :Pegasus: "Indeed! Just before the big Duel. It's been a while since ''you and I had a Duel... Will you accept it?" :'Kaiba:' "''Who'd bother to whatever you lowlife say?" * He is about to cut the call and Pegasus leans forward with a look of evil on his face. * :Pegasus: "NO! You've got no other choice but to come, Kaiba - boy! 'Cause, if you don't come over, I'm going to sell the stocks of Kaiba Corporation!" :Kaiba: "You lowlife...!" :Pegasus: "In that case, your dream will freely plunge into the water!" :Kaiba: "Damn... I accept the challenge you lowlife issued me with." :Pegasus: "You'll be coming, then, Kaiba - boy." :Kaiba: "Damn..." :Pegasus: "Well then, we'll meet in my castle in Duelist Kingdom. I'll be waiting, Kaiba - boy." * The phone call ends and Kaiba is left with no choice: he grabs his Duel Disk along with his Cards, buried underground the KaibaCorp building. He pilots his Blue-Eyes White Dragon jet towards Duelist Kingdom. Notes *The English dub has Tristan remark that "the last time" the gang saw Pegasus, he "wasn't so creepy" - a reference to Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light, which chronologically takes place shortly before the start of this season, in which Pegasus helps out our heroes. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes